Watching Them
by SeleStarz
Summary: Cat's new boyfriend is all she could ever want and Robbie isn't very happy about it. Will he ever get the chance to tell her how he feels?
1. Assignments

**Hey guys! This is my first Victorious fanfic! I've already written an Austin and Ally one so be sure to check that one out after you read this one! **

**Disclaimer: I'm only saying this once. I don't own Victorious! **

I was at my locker watching them. Cat with her new boyfriend, Drake. Oh, how I hate that guy. Well, it's not that I hate him. To tell you the truth I envied him for his charm and good looks. It's the fact that Cat's dating him that I hate! I thought he was going to be one of those one week boyfriends. She's had plenty of those.

It's been a month. A long, dreadful month. Whenever I hang out with her alone or with friends he's all she talks about. It makes me a little sick.

I've liked Cat ever since I met her. Her red velvet hair caught my eye and her brown eyes and kind smile reeled me in. I never thought I had a chance with her. I mean, someone as beautiful as her deserves much more than a wimpy guy like me! But I thought that there was this chance with us. She always seemed to be there for me like I was for her. We were best friends. I just wish...

"Dude! Snap out of it! I know you're thinking of the ditzy redhead over there!" My friend, Rex, yelled to me. He was never supportive of me and was always bossy. Sometimes I wonder why I'm still his friend...

"Hey! Don't call her that!" I yelled back to him.

"If I could roll my eyes I would." I rolled my eyes at that. "Hey stop showing off!"

"Well stop putting me down about this thing I have for Cat!" I remarked back. I've been getting better at talking back to him since that couple counseling with Lane last year.

"Dude, you're never going to have a chance with that chick. I'm just saying the truth."

I look back over to Cat and Drake to see him kiss her cheek and walk away. I slammed my locker shut. "I hate the truth."

Then the bell rang indicating our next class was going to start. I realized I had history and made my way to my classroom.

...

It was the afternoon and I had my last class of the day. Sikowitz's acting class. He was my favorite teacher and my friend's favorite too.

Today Sikowitz talked about all different kinds of stage actions. Stage fight, stage fall, stage death, stuff like that. I didn't know about all those different types of stage acting's. I would have paid attention more if Cat and Drake weren't sitting so close to each other... Ugh! I hate it when I see them together.

"... And for our lesson project I'm going to give you a partner and you will have to perform a stage act from the selection of this hat!" Sikowitz stated as he lifted a black top hat. Everyone in the class got excited. I was too! This sounded like a cool project.  
"How are we going to choose our partners?" Andre asked curiously. Everyone nodded their heads understanding the question.

"You don't have too. I chose them for you." Sikowitz answered. "I'll go over the list right now. Listen carefully..."

He then went into all the name pairs. I was happy to hear that Drake got paired with someone else in the class named Katie. I also noticed that Tori got paired with Jade. Not good! Beck got paired with a girl named Jasmine and Andre got paired with a boy named Michael. But then Sikowitz said that I got paired with Cat! We turned to look at each other and smiled. I felt so happy knowing I would be doing this fun project with her.  
After he finished reading the name pairs he made us stand in a line with our partner and pick our stage act. Cat and I met and got in the middle of the line.

"So what do you think we'll get?" Cat asked me.

"I dot know. Maybe we could get stage death. I'd love to pretend to kill you." I say jokingly. She just giggles and lightly shoves me.

"Aw man! We got stage fight! I don't want to fight you again!" Tori yelled from the front of the line. She must remember the time Jade faked a black eye to get her in trouble.

"I'm not upset. I'm actually glad you picked that one." Jade said with an evil smile.

"No jokes or pranks for you guys during this project! Got it?" Sikowitz strictly asked. They both nodded.

After a little wait Cat and I were at the front of the line. Sikowitz put the hat in front of me and I shuffled the papers until I chose one. I read the paper and my jaw dropped. It read 'Stage Kiss'.

"So what does it say?" Cat asked. I showed her the paper and she read it. I could tell she was shocked too considering the fact she blushed a little. "Oh... Um... Cool." She said trying not to sound weirded out. That hurt a little. I was one of her best friends. She should feel comfortable to kiss me. But there was Drake. Oh yeah that's right!

We stepped out of line and listened to the other pairs get their stage acts. Drake and Katie got stage cry, Andre and Michael got stage fall and Beck and Jasmine got stage kiss just like us. Well it's a good thing he's not dating Jade anymore or she would have been mad! Now that I think about it I wonder if Drake is mad about this.

The bell rang indicating the end of the day. Cat and I both agreed we would meet up at my house at four to start our project. I had an hour and a half to be home.

I was riding my bike/car home from school. Rex was mad that Sikowitz didn't give him a partner.

"I'm a student too! He can't just not give me a partner!" Rex complained sitting next to me.

"There weren't enough kids. Relax." I said to him keeping my eyes on the road as I peddled my car.

I drained Rex completely out of my mind. I was too busy thinking of Cat and our project. We've kissed before. But she was just trying to prove that Trina just stage kissed me. But gosh did I wish she kissed me for real!

I eventually got home and went into my house. I did my other homework waiting for Cat. I wonder how our project will turn out.

**So what do you think? Love? Hate? I need to know how this started. **

**Review! Alert! Favorite! It would make me very happy **

**SeleStarz**


	2. Moments

**Thanks to all who reviewed my last chapter! It really means a lot to know what you guys think of my story! Anyways, here's the next chapter. Hope you like it!**

It was finally four and Cat showed up at my house with her school bag. I opened the door for her letting her walk in.

"Hey cutie." I greeted Cat.

"Hey Robbie. Wanna start working?" She responded. I nodded my head answering her question. We went into my living room and she set her bag down and got her class notebook out.

"Read us the directions once again!" I said in an announcer voice. Cat just laughed. Man I love her laugh...

"Okay, it says: write a scene that involves your stage act you chose. Make the scene build up to the moment and make sure it's at least a page and a half long. Sound good?"  
I nodded my head and we got to work. Our scene turned out to be pretty fluffy. My character name was going to be Zeke and Cat would be Maggie. We were going to pretend that Zeke and Maggie secretly liked each other but didn't realize it until they said it. It took us at least an hour to write.

"Okay, are you ready to try it?" I asked her holding my written script. She nodded in approval. We then walked to the far left side of my living room in order to start our scene. She stormed out onto the fake stage and I followed her. "Maggie! Stop!" I yelled as it said in the script. She turned around looking pretty pissed.

"I'm not going to talk to you!" she yelled back at me and tried to walk away again when I turned her around.

"What did I do?" I question.

Her face looked baffled. "What did you do? Zeke, you ruined my date with Ryan!"  
There was some more dialogue and acting. Our characters were arguing about this date thing. Man this scene is pretty intense.

Then it got to the part where we were suppose to realize we like each other.  
"Well, maybe I did it because I like you!" I quickly cover my mouth as she turns to look at me shocked.

"You- you like me?" She asked a smile forming on her face. Gosh I wish this scene was real!

"Okay yes I do. But don't leave me standing here like a loser." I think at this point I wasn't really acting. She walked up to me put her hands on my shoulders and quickly kissed me. When she pulled apart our eyes locked and I started getting lost in her glistening brown eyes. We both leaned in at the same time and our lips met once again. Her arms snaked around my neck and I wrapped mine around her waist. This kiss was longer than the first time we ever kissed and I felt like the happiest person alive right now.

She quickly pulled away and I saw shock on her face. She ran away from me and grabbed her stuff. "Oh my gosh I'm so sorry!" Se said to me as she left the living room in a jog. I followed her to see her in her car quickly driving away. Wow. She must have hated me if she just left...

Then I remembered. She was dating Drake! I mentally face palm myself an walk back inside. I needed to find Rex and talk to him.

...

"She's never gonna speak to you again! Ehehe!" Rex laughed as we walked into Hollywood arts. I saw Cat and Tori talking by her locker and I hesitated on going over there. "Don't!" I heard Rex tell me. "She hates you now." I ignored my friend and made my way over to them.

"Hey guys." I said walking over to them. I was happy to see that they both looked like they wanted to talk to me. Especially Cat.

"Hey Robbie, Why did the turkey cross the road?" She asked me. I remember her telling me this last week.

"Because it didn't want to be called chicken. You told me that last week."

She looked upset. "Oh phooey!" I smiled at that.

"So guys how's you scene for Sikowitz class?" Tori asked. We both looked at each other obviously remembering yesterday.

"Uh, great!" I said

"Amazing!" Cat said right after.

"Wonderful."

"Awesome."

Tori gave us strange look. "Okay?"

"How's your scene with Jade?" I ask trying to change the subject.

"Ugh! Awful! I mean, it's fun but I'm afraid she might do what she did last time!" She pouted. Just then Jade walked up to us.

"Oh! So I see you guys are talking about our fun little scene! Speaking of it let's go practice before class." Jade said pulling Tori away. She looks back at us with a pleading look and we just shrugged.

I turned to Cat. "Look Cat, about yesterday-"

"Yeah I know. You were caught up in the moment weren't you?" She asked me. No I wasn't! But to not make matters worse I lied.

"Yeah sure."

"It's okay. I was too! I just didn't know if you were mad or not so I left."

"Why would I be mad?" I ask.

She sighed. "I don't know. Maybe you thought we ruined our friendship or something."

"Cat, something like this would never ruin our friendship. You are still my best friend." she looked at me and smiled. I smiled back.

"Hey Kitty-Cat." Drake said walking up to us and slinging his arm over her shoulders.

"Hey Drake." She said as she kissed his cheek. Man I'm jealous right now...

"Ugh. Please do that somewhere else!" I heard Rex yell beside me. Drake glared at me.

"Hey, shut up!" Drake said to me with daggers.

"Whoa I didn't say anything!"

"Well your puppet did!"

"He's not a puppet!"

"You wanna fight?"

"What?"

"Drake stop!" Cat yelled. that got both of our attentions. "He's my friend. He did nothing wrong." Drake's expression softened.

"Okay. Let's go then." He said giving me more daggers and leaving with Cat who had an apologetic look on her face. Man, why was Drake a huge jerk to me? This isn't the first time this has happened.

"I would have fought him!" Rex exclaimed next to me.

"Quiet you!" I yelled next to him as the warning bell rang indicating class was going to start.

**Love? Hate? What are your thoughts on Drake?**

**Review! Favorite! Alert! You know you want to! **

**SeleStarz**


	3. Bad Days

**Hey guys sorry I didn't update yesterday. But here's the latest chapter! **

Later on in the week Cat and my scene was due to be presented. Through out the week we've been rehearsing but we would skip over the kiss. That was her suggestion. It made me wonder if she didn't want me to kiss her. Or maybe Drake didn't want that to happen. Man, I would beat that guy senseless if that was the case...

I was at my locker getting out my script that I memorized when Jade went to her locker. She opened it, got something out and closed it. I heard her groan in annoyance and looked the direction she was looking at to see Cat with Drake. Apparently hugging her from the butt? Okay now that was a disturbing picture!

"I don't think I'll unsee that." I say out loud. Jade of course heard me and turned around with a grossed out look.

"I know! Even when I dated Beck he never did that!" She explained. "I don't think Drake respects her."

"I know." I replied understanding what she meant. "Plus there in public."

"I think Cat and Drake should break up." she states out of the blue. I nodded my head totally agreeing. "She can do so much better! She could even date you."

I looked at her in amazement. She can see Cat and me together?

"Although I highly doubt that will happen because... Well, look at you." she finished her statement. I gave her daggers.

"Hey! Someone has to like me!" I protest.

She shook her head laughing. "Yeah not really." with that he walked away to Sikowitz class which just so happens to be our next class.

I closed my locker and headed in the same direction for class when I saw Cat say bye to Drake and come up to me.

"Hi Robbie!" She said in her usual happy voice. "Are you ready for our scene?"

"Yes! I have the script memorized and I'm ready." I said happily as we started to walk to class together.

"That's great..." Cat lingered her last word. This got confused.

"Is something wrong?" I ask her. She looks up at me.

"Its nothing." she starts to say. "It's just that Drake doesn't like what we are doing for the scene."

I got very mad. It was Drake that stopped Cat from practicing the kiss! "Is that why you didn't want to practice the kiss all week?" I ask trying not to show my rage.

She shook her head. "No. Drake doesn't even know about that kiss. He just thinks I spend too much time with you."

"But you always hang out with me. We're always with the others when we hang out. Why doesn't he just join us?" I explain and ask.

"I don't know. But I have to watch out about that. I don't want him mad at me." She said back to me.

"Are you sure Drake's not the reason why you didn't practice the kiss?" I ask very confused now.

"He isn't the reason Robbie. Trust me on that." she assures me.

"Why did you say that you didn't want him mad at you?" I ask.

"Because I want him to like me. You never know what will happen."

As she said that we walked into Sikowitz class and she sat in her usual chair with an empty seat next to her for Drake. I was still mad about Drake. Why is she trying not to make him upset? Why did he not like the fact that our scene just so happened to be a stage kiss? What was the real reason that Cat didn't want to practice the kiss? We have to do it today. To tell you the truth I was excited about the kiss. I wish she would let us practice it. Even though the first time we practiced was different...

All the kids finally came into class so Sikowitz could start.

"Okay, who's ready to present their projects?" He asks enthusiastically. Everyone in the class raised their hands.

"Good! Andre and Michael! You're up first!"

Andre and Michael took the stage and started their scene. They were two friends and Andre's character was mad Michael's because he caught him kissing his girlfriend. At one point Andre pushed Michael off the stage and he hit the floor. Everyone in class got scared. Until he jumped up yelling scene. Man that was good!

A few other pairs were called up. Tori and Jade did their scene and no one got hurt this time! Although it did look realistic.

Next after two girls who did stage death Cat and I were called up. She looked at me from her seat and we both got up and walked on stage.

"And your star acting was...?"

"Stage kiss." I respond to Sikowitz question as Cat nodded. I saw all our friends giving happy reactions. I also saw Drake making a sick face. What's wrong with that guy?

"Begin when you're ready just don't take too long." Sikowitz instructed. Cat and I took our positions on stage left and she stormed on stage with me following her.

"Maggie stop!" I yell at her and she turns around looking pissed like she should.

"I'm not going to talk to you!" she yelled at me and turned around. She tried to walk away when I turned her around.

"What did I do?" I ask her as she got a baffled expression.

"What did you do? Zeke, you ruined my date with Ryan!" I heard the kids laugh at this and I saw Drake roll his eyes from the corner of my eye. Just pay attention to the scene Robbie...

We kept going with the dialogue and everyone was getting into the scene like Cat and I. Then the kiss part came up.

Well, maybe I did it because I like you!" I quickly cover my mouth as she turns to look at me shocked. Everyone was silently watching with anticipation.

"You- you like me?" She asked starting to smile.

"Okay yes I do. But don't leave me standing here like a loser." She walked up to me and her eyes were glistening again. She put her hands on my shoulders and kissed me. I heard the class Aww at us as she continued to kiss me. After a while she pulled away and she looked at me with fear. What? Why fear? We're acting! Then the fear was quickly replaced with happiness like her character should feel.

I've always liked you better than Ryan." she said the last line of the scene. The class laughed at that and stood up to clap like they did with every scene. Cat and I laughed at each other as she attacked me in a hug. I picked her up and spun her around. I felt like I was in heaven right now!

We took our seats after the clapping died down. I watched the other scenes which by the way were awesome! Beck and Jasmine did a great scene with Beck's character admitting he loves Jasmine's character and ending the scene with a kiss. I have to admit Drake did a good job making Katie's character cry. Although I could see him doing that in real life...

Once all the scenes were done it was time for school to end. I got out of my chair and Cat came to my side.

"Do you think we'll get a good grade Robbie?" She asked me.

"We better! You were great!" I said smiling. She smiled back.

I then see Drake come over to us and tap Cat's shoulder. She turns her head to see him. "Hey Cat I need to talk to you."

"Okay. Wait for me." Cat says to me. Drake takes her to the other side of the room. He whispers something in her ear and she shakes her head no. He then whispers again and she looks at me with sad eyes. What is going on? She whispers to him and he whispers forcefully in her ear. There was a moment of silence between them and then she nodded her head. He smiles a wicked grin and points his thumb towards me whispering again. She walks over to me slowly with hurt in her eyes.

"What happened?" I asked now concerned because she wasn't looking me in the eyes.  
"I can't be your friend anymore." is what she simply says to me.

"What?" I asked completely surprised.

"Drake said it was either you or him."

This got me angry. "So you chose him?" I asked angrily. She slowly nodded her head. "I've been your friend through thick and thin and you choose a guy you've dated for a month over me! Why would you do that? Why would you-"

"I might love him Robbie!" She yells at me looking me in the face. I could see the sadness in her eyes and it broke my heart. I desperately wanted to say that I loved her and Drake was a jerk. But I couldn't say it now.

"I'm sorry." She said looking down and walking away. There she went. Walking away from me. The girl of my dreams left me for someone she thought she loved. My heart was tearing watching them walk out of class hand in hand.

...

"... And he didn't even bother wondering where I was?" Rex questioned in an irritating voice. I just nodded my head still upset about Cat. "Well that's just great! You don't go to school to prove a point to a teacher and they don't bother wonder where you are! What kind of world is this?"

"A painful and heart breaking world." I responded flopping on my bed that I was sitting on.

"Aww. Did something happen to the nerd while I was gone?" Rex questioned forgetting about being upset.

"Leave me alone." I said not in the mood to talk.

"Let me guess. Cat left you for Drake."

I shot back up. "How did you know?"

"Dude. It was obvious she was going to leave you soon! She already has the best."

This got me so angry I did what was best next. I got up from my bed and walked to my closet. I opened it and shoved Rex in the shelf at the top of the closet. He was protesting but I didn't care. I slammed the down proving I was done with him for now. I don't need his insults. Especially with my Cat situation.

Later that night I was lying in bed thinking about today. I lost the girl I love and my closest friend. Today had to be the worst day ever.

Hopefully a better day will come.

**Poor Robbie! Today didn't look like a good day for him! Thoughts on Drake? **

**Review! Alert! Favorite! You know you want too! **

**SeleStarz **


	4. Understandings

**Hey guys! I want to say this might be the second to last chapter…**

**But don't worry I will write more stories! You can check out my other ones if you'd like. **

The next week of my life was torture. My whole weekend I couldn't get Cat out of my mind. On Monday I saw her at her locker. Making out with Drake. I cringed at the sight and walked away as fast as I could. I was expecting Rex to say something annoying. But then I remembered he wasn't here.

Tuesday wasn't a blast either. I remember Cat and I got assigned a singing piece together in vocal training. Drake immediately whispered in her ear and I assumed that he was telling her to switch partners. Sure enough after class she slowly walked up to the teacher and then I got partnered with Drake's old partner, Ellie.

During class the next day I saw Cat and Drake perform their song for the class. They were good I have to admit that. But the whole time I saw Cat eyeing me. Why?

Thursday was a blur to me considering that the only thing I remember was Cat.  
But when Friday came I didn't see Cat at all. I didn't see her in any of my classes. When I was at lunch with my friends they noticed too.

"Hey umm... Where's Cat?" Tori asked curiously. Everyone looked at each other.

"She wasn't in geometry today." Beck said to all of us.

"Or in vocal training." I added sadly. Luckily no one noticed.

"I saw her walk into school today." Andre said. We all turned to him.

"You did?" I asked very curious. He nodded his head taking a sip from his water bottle.  
"She walked into the building and looked at something. Then she ran away somewhere. That's all I know."

I was shocked. Why would Cat run off somewhere? She's always so peppy. Well, not this past week at least. She might not be hanging out with me anymore but I could see she was upset about something.

Everyone else was shocked as well. "I hope she's okay." Tori said with concern. After that we talked about something else for a short tine while all I could think about was a missing Cat...

"Oh shoot! Andre it's almost time for class." Beck said to Andre.

"Oh yeah!" Andre said remembering something.

"Why do you guys sound so eager for your next class?" Tori asked jokingly.

"Well, today Mrs. Coleman is handing out her cookies today and we want the best ones." Andre explained.

"That's terrible! You're going to class early just to get cookies?" Tori asked astonished.

"Do you want one?" Beck asked Tori.

She thought for a moment. "Go ahead guys." He said to them. They laughed as they walked away.

Tori then turned to me. "Are you upset about the cookies?" She asked me. I must have had an upset look on my face.

"No. I could care less about the cookies." I said back. She looked at me with concern.

"You like Cat don't you?" she asked me. That fought me off guard.

"What? No!" I say in a voice that clearly told I was lying.

She looked at me seriously. "Robbie…"

"Okay I do." I say giving in quickly.

She gave me a caring look. "This week must have been pretty rough huh?" she asked me. I nodded my head actually glad that someone understood. "Look, I know Cat and I'm sure she's not happy about this thing Drake made her do."

"You know about that?"

"She tells me everything. I know that Drake's not right for her."

"I don't think so either."

Just then the warning bell rang indicating we have ten minutes to get to our next class.

"Just hang in there." Tori said to me before taking her trash and leaving. I sat there for a few more minutes stuck in thought. Just hang in there. The words rang through my mind.

...

Knowing that my next class would be history I went to my locker to get my history book. As I was getting it I look out of my locker to see... Cat! Oh my gosh! She looked like she had been crying and her face was paler than usual. I turned back to my locker pretending to ignore her. However, she slowly walked up to my locker.

"Robbie?" Cat questioned me with a small voice.

"I thought you couldn't talk to me anymore." I said to her while closing my locker. I know I'm being rude right now. On top of that I refused to even look at her. But it's because I'm still upset about her choosing Drake over me.

"That was when I was with Drake." She tried to point out to me.

"What happened then?" I asked coldly. I don't know how she was taking this since I'm not looking at her.

"I left him Robbie." She said softly again.

"Well why did you?" I questioned obviously mad. "You chose him over me and you left him. Do you not understand all the grief I went through this week? I thought you said you might love him! Why did you leave someone who you thought you lo-"

"He hit me!" She yelled loud enough for only me to hear. I turned to look at her startled. I didn't see that coming. Her eyes were on the verge of crying once again and she looked so sad. My heart broke.

"Oh Cat I..." I trailed off not knowing what to say.

"Didn't know that he hit me?" she asked finishing my sentence. I slowly nodded my head. "It's okay Robbie I knew you didn't."

I opened my arms up for her and she went into them wrapping her arms around my neck and putting her head on my chest. I wrapped my arms around her waist. I could hear her taking deep breaths trying to calm down. This thing Drake did must have been pretty bad.  
I pulled apart from her after a few moments and placed my hands on her shoulder. She looked at me and I looked at her. "Can you tell me what happened?" I asked her. She nodded her head and I took my hands off her shoulder.

"Okay, so yesterday after school I was with Drake at his house. We were talking and I wanted to tell him about that time we were all stuck in that cupcake." I chuckled a little at the memory and she smiled. The smile faded as she went to continue her story. "I mention your name once and his mood gets angry. He got mad that I mentioned you. I tried to explain that I was just telling my story but he didn't listen. He started going into these assumptions that we liked each other and that I was seeing you behind his back. I tried to tell him I'm not the kind of person to do that but then he slapped me. He slapped me really hard."

I stared at her with an open mouth. I can't believe Drake! I thought there was something wrong with him! Why did he assume Cat and I were still seeing each other?

"Then what happened?" I asked wanting to know.

"I left. I'm not the smartest person but I know a bad situation when I see one." I'm glad that Cat said that. She's so brave.

"What are you going to do now?" I ask her curiously.

"I don't know. I couldn't handle seeing his face today so I hid in the bathrooms." well that explains why she wasn't around today.

I decided to help her. "Okay, I'm going to be with you throughout school. This way you won't have to face Drake alone if he tries to hurt you again. Also, I just want to protect you."

She just looked at me a few seconds. Her eyes were glistening and he looked so happy at the moment. She then smiled a huge smile ad hugged me tight. "Thank you Robbie." she said to me with her face buried in my chest. "Thanks for always being here for me." I hugged back knowing that I got one of my best friends back. A friend I would do anything for. Even protect her.

**Oh no! You all said that you didn't like Drake and I bet you guys hate him more now! **

**And the thing with Beck and Andre, I didn't know how to get rid of them. This was the best I could come up with…**

**Review! Favorite! Alert! C'mon people!**

**SeleStarz**


	5. Changes

**Hey this is the last chapter… I haven't been in the mood for updating so yeah…**

**Here it is!**

The next week of school was far better than any other week. Being with Cat after not being able to talk to her for a week was the best! Even though I lost Rex she made it better. Throughout the week I would walk Cat to all her classes. Even the ones that I didn't have with her. I would be late for my own classes but I didn't care. As long as Cat was safe and sound I was happy. When we had to change classes I would sprint to her class to get her. I know it sounds like I'm obsessing over her but we both knew the reason.

At one point during the week Cat and I got closer. It was weird the way it happened. I accidentally brushed my hand against hers going to our vocal training class and she grabbed it and held it. Of course I didn't mind. I intertwined our fingers and looked at her to see her smiling. That made me very glad. When we walked into class still hand in hand I saw Drake from the corner of my eye glaring at us. I really wanted to laugh at him but knew I shouldn't. We always held hands going to class from that point on. I even remember our other friends questioning it. Except Tori. She was very supportive of us together.

On Friday Cat and I were walking to Sikowitz acting class hand in hand when she asked me a question.

"Where's Rex?" she asked me out of no where. I just looked at her and told her the truth.

"I gave him up."

I heard her gasp next to me. "Why?"

"He wasn't supportive of me or a good friend." I shrugged.

I felt her tighten the grip of our hands. "I'm sorry." was all she said to me.

I squeezed our hands again. "It's fine. I'm actually happy to not hear his comments anymore."

She nodded her head as we entered the class.

...

It was now a Monday. I walked into Hollywood Arts with a bounce to my step. I was eager to find Cat because I haven't seen her all weekend. But when I walked through the doors I see Cat- with Drake. He was in the middle of yelling at her and she looked terrified. A bunch of kids were watching the scene.

"DON'T LIE TO ME!" Drake yelled at Cat angrily.

"I'm not lying." Cat said trying to stay calm.

"SO YOU DID KISS HIM? NOT JUST FOR THE SCENE?" I immediately knew he was talking about the stage kiss incident.

"Why do you care anymore? We're done." Cat stated.

"We never officially broke up! This means I'm still with you!" he yelled back with less enthusiasm than last time.

"Then I'm breaking up with you." She turned around to see me at the doorway. She tried to run to me but Drake grabbed her shoulders and turned her back around. I got so mad that I ran in front of Cat breaking the connection from Drake.

"Don't you dare touch her!" I say sternly. He starts to laugh in my face.

"Oh I didn't mean to tick off puppet boy here!" He yells insulting me.

Now what I did next was from a mix of emotions. From Cat being hurt by this guy. From him being the jerk he is. From memories of Rex. I punched him right in the face. He held his nose and I saw some blood. His face then grew darker and he would have punched me back if Lane didn't come in.

"Break it up!" He yelled at us standing in the middle. I saw that everyone in the halls was watching us. "Follow me now!" He yelled and motioned us to follow him. Drake and I look at each other for a moment and followed him.

When we got to his office he got Drake some tissues for his nose made us sit on opposite sides of the couch. "Now what is going on?" Lane asks us seriously. Drake is the first to speak up.

"I was trying to talk to Cat when Robbie here started to pick on us and he punched me in the face for no reason." He faked while pointed to his nose. He was lying to Lane!

"Robbie, why did you punch him in the nose?" Lane asked obviously irritated. I can see from the way he is looking at me that he's thinking of my punishment.

"I was defending Cat." I say as calmly as possible. That's when Cat walked in. She looked utterly terrified standing at the doorway. Lane motioned for her to sit on the chair opposite of the couch and she quickly sat down.

"Cat, why are you here?" Lane asked trying not to freak out on her. He was pretty mad about this situation.

"I'm giving my side of the story." she said looking at me. I now know exactly what she was doing. She was trying to save me from punishment. Lane let her explain. "I walk into school and Drake comes up to me and starts to try to talk to me. I tell him to go away because I didn't want to talk to him. He then starts threatening me and yelling at me. At one point he started talking about Robbie. Next thing I knew Robbie came in front of me and told him to back off."

Lane looked at Drake and me. "Is this true?" I said yes while Drake said no.

"It is true!" Cat tried to explain. Lane was then quiet for a long time making an awkward silence linger the room.

At one point he did speak up and it startled me a little bit. "Robbie I'm not going to punish you severely. However you did punch Drake and I'm going to give you a detention after school today." I nodded my head agreeing to what was fair. "As for you Drake. You're going to be suspended for the week for severe bullying." This made Drake angry.

"I don't deserve this!" he yelled at him standing up.

"Yes you do!" Cat yells standing up again. I stand up too and was ready to get in front of Cat if necessary.

"Robbie, Cat, you may go. Drake you stay." Lane ordered. Cat and I left the counselors office and were walking down the hall.

"What do you thinks gonna happen to Drake?" I ask her.

"He better get punished enough to not mess with us again." I nodded my head agreeing. Our hands then met and I grabbed hers. She looked at them and then at me.

"Robbie can I ask you something?" She asked me with curiosity in her eyes.

"Of course. Anything."

"Do you like me?" this took me off guard. I stopped walking and she did as I did. "Please tell me." She said looking at me.

I decided to just tell her. I took a deep breath. "Yes Cat I do. I have ever since I saw you. I'm glad that I'm your friend but it kills me when you date someone." After I said that I looked back at her to see her smiling slowly.

"Well, dating all those guys was nothing like spending time with you." She said wrapping her arms around my neck.

"What are you saying?" I ask grinning and wrapping my arms around her waist.  
She answered me by leaning towards me. I do too and our lips meet half way. I swear it was the best kiss we've ever shared. After a few moments we pulled apart and she smiled up at me.

"I'm glad we kissed now since our stage kiss scene is over." I truthfully say.

"I need to tell you something. When we had to practice our kiss scene I wanted to skip over that because I was afraid I would fall for you. I mean, during the time I was dating Drake so..." she trailed off biting her lip.

"You were afraid of falling for me?" I asked happily. She nodded her head.

"But I'm not worried anymore. I've made a decision."

"And that decision is?" She started giggling.

"That I want you." I smiled at this.

"Well, I'll grant you that wish." I said kissing her again. This was the greatest day ever.

After that day we've been dating since. All of our friends were completely shocked. Mostly because most of then thought I would never get a girl. Tori on the other hand was happy for us. At one point Cat and I were at my house. I left my room for a moment and cone back to see her holding Rex.

"You kept him? I thought you got rid of him." She said to me holding him up.

"Oh." was all I could say. I haven't seen Rex in so long it was weird to see him.

She tried to hand him to me but I back away. "C'mon Robbie. You need him back."

"Why? He never helped me."

"But he is you. You can't just give up on him."

"Yeah I can."

"Robbie please?" I looked at her to see puppy dog eyes. I gave in. I grabbed Rex and right away he talked. But he didn't yell at me.

"Aw man! Do you know how dusty it is in their. You seriously have to clean!" he yelled at me. He then started laughing his laugh and I smiled realizing I missed him.  
"Good to have you back. Do I have to catch you up." I say putting an arm around Cat.

**I don't really like how I wrote this chapter but I'm happy with the outcome. I overall loved writing this story**

**I'm in the middle of writing other stories so I'm not going to have another story up right away like last time. But I will publish another story! **

**Review! Favorite! Tell me what you think! **

**SeleStarz**


End file.
